1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic casino games and more specifically it relates to a multiple wager, multiple potential winning outcome gaming platform for creating a new style of Electronic Gaming Machine (EGM) that delivers a more thrilling and entertaining gaming experience by providing players with multiple wagering opportunities on multiple potential winning outcomes through a gaming platform that is deployable in both stand-alone and “Party Style” multi-player configurations such as the Shuffle Master, Inc. Table Master™ gaming system. The resulting “Spin Game” platform may be played in its native configuration as well as easily themed to allow variations including but not limited to casino table games, sporting teams and events, entertainment, film, television, and celebrities, as well as various other pop-culture fashions and trends. Specific deployments may be used to aid in transitioning “slots only” players to active participants in table games by providing a step-by-step confidence building path from standalone to multi-player platform “Spin Game” deployments, and finally to the actual table games. Countdown timers may be configured to encourage and even reward players to place their wagers before the timer reaches zero—when “No More Bets” is called—and the “Game Wheel” is spun, thereby ensuring that casino target goals of “hands per minute” are met or exceeded. The net result of this new gaming concept for players is that they can enjoy a fast-paced, high-energy gaming experience with a vast array of wagers from which to choose and play by themselves in a standalone configuration or as part of a group in “Party Style” where they may win and lose together or bet against one another. The net result of this new gaming concept for casinos is that they may enjoy greater overall returns from a gaming platform designed to generate multiple potential winning outcomes during each round of game play, which, based upon the quantity and value of players' wagers, may easily equate to numerous rounds of traditional game play on other EGMs and even table games.
2. Background of the Art
It can be appreciated that electronic casino games have been in use for years. Typically, electronic casino games are comprised of mechanical and video-based forms of casino Electronic Gaming Machines (EGMs) such as slot machines, video poker, and multi-line video slot machines as well as table-based casino games employing cards, dice, tiles, balls, etc. or other objects similarly marked for identification, which may be played by an individual or multiple players simultaneously. These table based electronic games may also have individual player terminals at which players enter wagers and receive credits, and on which additional help or rules may be provided to players on demand.
The main problem with conventional electronic casino games is that the majority of video-based casino Electronic Gaming Machines (EGMs) are merely a variation of two standard software gaming platforms—video poker and multi-line video slots. While there is a large variety of styles of each gaming platform, the game play is basically the same, wagering opportunities are typically limited to a single winning event, such as a winning video poker hand in video poker or a line payout in video slots. Both platforms have become stale over time. This has required game manufacturers to pay costly royalties to obtain licensed entertainer, movie, and game show themes in order to maintain player interest.
Another problem with conventional electronic casino games is that current video-based casino gaming technology typically offers players an individual gaming experience with only a few minor exceptions. Very few table-based casino games are available in an EGM format, and even fewer allow multiple players to play simultaneously. Wagering opportunities are typically limited to a single winning event such as a winning video poker hand in video poker or a line payout in video slots, unlike some table games which offer a multitude of wagering opportunities based on a variety of outcomes. Many casino patrons are often intimidated by table games, fearing the repercussions of not knowing how to play or making a mistake in front of other players. While casinos often offer classes on how to play many of their table games, inexperienced players often relegate themselves to only playing slot machines and video poker, due to the intimidation factor. Most casino games, including table games, base wagers on a single event such as a throw of the dice, the hand that is dealt, the tiles that are selected, etc. Short of playing multiple hands simultaneously in certain table games such as blackjack, there are currently no casino games that allow for multiple wagers to be placed on the outcome of multiple events during a single round of game play.
Another problem with conventional electronic casino games is that while most EGMs have been optimized for speed to increase the number of plays per minute, there is no means of ensuring that an optimal target number of plays per minute will be achieved. It is still up to the player to pull the handle, press the buttons, etc. to spin a slot machine or deal the next hand. There is no motivation for the player to act within a specific time frame.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for creating a new style of Electronic Gaming Machine (EGM) that delivers a more thrilling and entertaining gaming experience by providing players with multiple wagering opportunities on multiple potential winning outcomes through a gaming platform that is deployable in both standalone and “Party Style” multi-player configurations. The resulting “Spin Game” platform may be played in its native configuration as well as easily themed to allow variations including but not limited to casino table games, sporting teams and events, entertainment, film, television, and celebrities, as well as various other pop-culture fashions and trends. Specific deployments may be used to aid in transitioning “slots only” players to active participants in table games by providing a step-by-step confidence building path from standalone to “Party Style” “Spin Game” deployments, and finally to the actual table games. Countdown timers may be configured to encourage and even reward players to place their wagers before the timer reaches zero—when “No More Bets” is called—and the “Game Wheel” is spun, thereby ensuring that casino target goals of “hands per minute” are met or exceeded. The net result of this new gaming concept for players is that they can enjoy a fast-paced, high-energy gaming experience with a vast array of wagers from which to choose and play by themselves in a standalone configuration or as part of a group in “Party Style” where they may win and lose together or bet against one another. The net result of this new gaming concept for casinos is that they may enjoy greater overall returns from a gaming platform designed to generate multiple potential winning outcomes during each round of game play, which, based upon the quantity and value of players' wagers, may easily equate to numerous rounds of traditional game play on other EGMs and even table games.
The main problem with conventional electronic casino games are the majority of video-based casino Electronic Gaming Machines (EGMs) are merely variation of two standard software gaming platforms—video poker and multi-line video slots. While there are a large variety of styles of each gaming platform, the game play is always basically the same, wagering opportunities are typically limited to a single winning event, such as a winning video poker hand in video poker or a line payout in video slots, and both platforms have become stale over time, requiring game manufacturers to pay costly royalties to obtain licensed entertainer, movie, and game show themes in order to maintain player interest.
Another problem is that current video-based casino gaming technology typically offers players an individual gaming experience with only a few minor exceptions. Very few table-based casino games are available in an EGM format, and even fewer allow multiple players to play simultaneously. Wagering opportunities are typically limited to a single winning event such as a winning video poker hand in video poker or a line payout in video slots, unlike some table games which offer a multitude of wagering opportunities based on a variety of outcomes. Many casino patrons are often intimidated by table games, fearing the repercussions of not knowing how to play or making a mistake in front of other players. While casinos often offer classes on how to play many of their table games, inexperienced players often relegate themselves to only playing slot machines and video poker, due to the intimidation factor. Most casino games, including table games, base wagers on a single event such as a throw of the dice, the hand that is dealt, the tiles that are selected, etc. Short of playing multiple hands simultaneously in certain table games such as blackjack, there are currently no casino games that allow for multiple wagers to be placed on the outcome of multiple events during a single round of game play.
Also, another problem is that while most EGMs have been optimized for speed to increase the number of plays per minute, there is no means of ensuring that an optimal target number of plays per minute will be achieved. It is still up to the player to pull the handle, press the buttons, etc. to spin a slot machine or deal the next hand. There is no motivation for the player to act within a specific time frame.
In these respects, the multiple wager, multiple potential winning outcome gaming platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a new style of Electronic Gaming Machine (EGM) that delivers a more thrilling and entertaining gaming experience by providing players with multiple wagering opportunities on multiple potential winning outcomes through a gaming platform that is deployable in both standalone and “Party Style” multi-player configurations. The resulting “Spin Game” platform may be played in its native configuration as well as easily themed to allow variations including but not limited to casino table games, sporting teams and events, entertainment, film, television, and celebrities, as well as various other pop-culture fashions and trends. Specific deployments may be used to aid in transitioning “slots only” players to active participants in table games by providing a step-by-step confidence building path from standalone to “Party Style” “Spin Game” deployments, and finally to the actual table games. Countdown timers may be configured to encourage and even reward players to place their wagers before the timer reaches zero—when “No More Bets” is called—and the “Game Wheel” is spun, thereby ensuring that casino target goals of “hands per minute” are met or exceeded. The net result of this new gaming concept for players is that they can enjoy a fast-paced, high-energy gaming experience with a vast array of wagers from which to choose and play by themselves in a standalone configuration or as part of a group in “Party Style” where they may win and lose together or bet against one another. The net result of this new gaming concept for casinos is that they may enjoy greater overall returns from a gaming platform designed to generate multiple potential winning outcomes during each round of game play, which, based upon the quantity and value of players' wagers, may easily equate to numerous rounds of traditional game play on other EGMs and even table games.